


My Heart Lies Shattered In Pieces

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one you love usually has the power to hurt you the deepest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Lies Shattered In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers from " _Narcissus in Chains_ " and the aftermath from a fandom point of view

"I cannot be with someone who is more at home with the monsters than I am!"

His words cut through her and burrowed deeply into her heart and her soul. "You're calling _me_ a monster?" She couldn't believe it. "Richard..."

"No one feeds off of me, Anita, not even you. There was a time when you felt the same way."

Anita stood, the sheets wrapped around her. "Jean-Claude told you what was going on and that I couldn't control it." She tried to glare at him. "You knew what has started happening and that was why he wanted you close by when I woke up in case anything happened."

"You're becoming just like them."

"Just like who, Richard?" The fact that all emotion was starting to bleed out of her voice should have been a warning indicator for the both of them.

"The beasts. The monsters."

Anita stiffened, her eyes going black with anger. "You're technically one of those monsters, Richard. Might I remind you that it was _your_ idea to allow the third mark, and _your_ idea to marry them at the club."

"I'm not a monster, Anita."

"But I am?" The look on his face as he stared at her caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces. "You didn't seem to mind when you were happily having your way with me in the bed last night and then during our wildness not very many minutes ago."

Richard shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anita. I can't do this. Letting you do things like this to me strips away my humanity a piece at a time."

"You can't accept who you are... so now you're going to blame me for it?" Anita's voice was flat as she looked at him. She shook her head. "I'm not to blame for what you are, Richard. I am so damned tired of you throwing that between us. You don't like what you are, and because of who I am, you blame me everytime you become more of who you are."

"You're the one who sliced me open with a knife."

"You manhandled Nathaniel! You almost killed Gregory! I told you before, _No one_ hurts what is mine."

"I have never attacked you for your treatment of the pack."

"I am Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke pack. You are not the Nimir-Raj of the Blooddrinkers clan. The wolves are mine, but the leopards are not yours."

"No that honour belongs to your new sex toy." 

There was contempt in his voice and that fueled Anita's anger. Anger was good. It helped to hide the pain.

"Do not ever refer to Micah like that again."

Richard glared at her. "Or what, you'll cut me again? Feeling a bit possessive of the Nimir-Raj already? Was he really that good of a fuck?"

Anita clenched her jaw in fury and then stared at him as light dawned in her eyes. "You're jealous."

"Of?"

"Micah."

Richard scoffed. "Jealous... of Micah? Now why in the hell would I be jealous of a wereleopard? I am Ulfric of a large werewolf pack."

"You're jealous of Micah because he can do what you never can. He accepts who he is... and he accepts me for everything about me. You don't know love like that." She looked at Richard and what she was saying to him hurt deep inside her. "You don't know how to love me or accept me like that... because you can love or accept yourself that much."

Richard glared at her for a long moment and then he shook his head. Without a word, he turned and left her room with a slamming of the door. A few moments later, she heard the front door of her house slam.

Hearing the finality of that door slamming, Anita felt everything she had been holding onto just shatter inside her. She sunk to the floor on her knees and started sobbing. From far away she heard gasps and it took her a few seconds to realize that those sounds of pain were coming from her own throat.

She didn't hear the bedroom door open, but she did feel warm arms go around her and pick her up. She felt herself being held closely to someone and when his beast reached out to surround her in comfort, she huddled against Micah. He held her for sometime before he laid her gently on her bed. She made a soundless protest as he moved away, but he was soon back. As he held her against him -- comforting her --, she felt the bed move and the others came to curl around her. She was sensing both the anger and the dismay from her leopards that she was hurting so much. She would have said something to comfort them... but all that she could feel right now was the pain inside her and the remains of what had once been her heart.


End file.
